The present invention relates to establishing temporary anchor points, and more specifically to temporary, dynamic anchor points within and between documents.
Devices, such as mobile devices, have small screens which can make editing, navigating, and reading a large document difficult. It would be beneficial for a user to be able to quickly navigate between sections of large document as well as sections of multiple documents to quickly locate specific sections without having to scroll through the entire document.